Arale Norimaki
Arale Norimaki (則巻アラレ, Norimaki Arare) is an android built by Senbei Norimaki, known for her naïvety, energetic personality, lack of common sense and unbelievable superhuman strength but ironically she is nearsighted and needs to wear glasses. Senbei's mission is to convince the other citizens of Penguin Village that she is no more than a typical girl, which they appear to believe in spite of them taking notice to numerous displays of her superhuman capabilities. Personality Arale's resumé describes her as enjoying the hobby of poking 'poop', disliking boredom, having the talent of feminine allure, and being born on the '17th of Flying Fish'. Her name is a pun on the Japanese word for a small senbei. A comic relief that appeared in many volumes and episodes of Dr. Slump, Arale, having been designed as a child, complains about not having a "big enough chest", a desire which Senbei declines to fulfill. Her disappointment in this may allude to Arale's inheritance of some of the perversion of her maker. She also tends to lift her shirt with no regard; doing so on one occasion simply to gesture as she asks Senbei if she can launch rockets from her chest. Biography Dr. Slump Creation Arale Norimaki was created in the laboratory located in the house of Senbei Norimaki. When she was first brought out into the outside world around the town of Penguin Village, she was introduced to Aoi who was the manager of a cafe called the coffee pot. Their Arale was given the identity of being Senbei's younger sister to hide the fact that she was an android. The next day became Arale enrolled into Penguin Village Junior High School to fit in with the other kids after meeting the Headmaster. Her teacher was Midori Yamabuki who was Senbei's dream girl. In class she was sat next to Akane Kimidori the rebellious younger sister of Aoi. While Arale shocked everybody at the school on her first day with her intelligence during class and strength during P.E. At the end of the day she followed Akane who was meeting up with Taro Soramame and his younger brother Peasuke. Not knowing Arale's power Taro tries to intimidate Arale but she easily destroys a tree in front of them making them scared and gain respect for Arale as their friend. Discovering Gatchan After Senbei finishes working on a time machine named Mr. Time, he shows it to Arale who accidently gets transported through time. After spending some time in the past she transports back to the present proving Mr. Time to be a success. Afterwards Arale goes on a journey with Senbei and Peasuke to the prehistoric ages to capture a Dinosaur. While their Peasuke's prehistoric ancestor gives them a mysterious egg in exchange for Senbei's lighter. When they return to the present the egg hatched it turned out to be a strange baby with wings instead of a dinosaur. Arale named it Gadzilla or Gatchan for short after convincing Senbei to keep it. Rescuing Earth from the Nikos Arale and Gatchan were taken aboard King Nikochan's Spaceship one night. While on the ship Arale met King Nikochan the king to an evil alien race called the Nikos and his assistant. Arale insulted King Nikochan because of his funny looks and didn't take anything he said seriously. After they destroyed Mars to try to get her attention, she was too busy messing around with Gatchan so when the Nikos were getting the laser to destroy Earth next the ship got eaten by Gatchan which saved the planet. Arale and Gatchan decided to rescue the Nikos by flying them to Earth's atmosphere to Penguin Village. Arale introduced the Nikos to Senbei where he built them a vehicle, but since Senbei didn't know they were aliens he built the Nikos a car instead of a spaceship and were stranded on Earth. Dragon Ball Arale makes several appearances during the General Blue Saga of the Dragon Ball manga and anime, debuting in the anime's 55th episode "Penguin Village", and making her first Dragon Ball manga appearance in "Chased to Penguin Village!", the 81st chapter of the manga. She and the Gatchan proved able to ride the Flying Nimbus, indicating that they are pure of heart. Movies Mystical Adventure Arale appears in the 1988 film Mystical Adventure when she spontaneously appears with the Gatchans and launches a boulder at Mercenary Tao, who is riding a pillar in pursuit of Goku. She later pokes him with a stick, after he face plants into the ground. Cameos in Dragon Ball Other than her appearance in the General Blue Saga She makes many minor cameos in Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. * In The Emperor's Quest she appears on a poster in Bulma's Capsule House. * In Find That Stone! She can be seen briefly for a second on the TV Master Roshi is watching. * She appears on a poster in Gohan's room during Dragon Ball Z * An extremely drunk Master Roshi made a facial impression of her face in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Dr. Slump Remake Arale was originally going to be a sexy blonde teenage house maid but lightning hit Senbei's house causing his machines to malfunction and ends up creating her as a weird nearsighted little girl with super powers instead. Arale's appearance was changed by her hair being brown instad of purple. While Senbei went out to get clothes for her Arale, She ran around Penguin Village destroying several buildings. Cameos She appears on a poster in Gohan's room during Dragon Ball Z, and an extremely drunk Master Roshi made a facial impression of her face in the 1993 film Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Arale is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Relationships Romance * Obotchaman: Obotchaman is interested in Arale. In the future they are shown to be together and have a robot child (built by Senbei). Resumé Name - Norimaki, Arale Gender - Female Address - 1 Flying Squirrel Dr., Penguin Village, Gengoro Island, AB5-13 Date of Birth - 17th of Flying Fish (Age:14) Height - 1.09 m (3 ft 3 in) Weight - 31 kg (68 lb) Hobbies - Poking Poop Profession - Robot Dislikes - None Talents- Feminine Allure Best Friend - Gatchan (little fairy-type thing) Special abilities Arale Kick: She only uses this when she appears in Dragon Ball Volume 7. She runs after the target and does a running dropkick. Earth-Splitter: She punches the ground and it splits the planet in half. Headbutt: Not your average head butt. If her enemy is airborne, she jumps up very high and butts the enemy with very high force in the torso. Usually sends an average person flying hundreds of miles. Kiiiiiiiiin: A technique that Arale uses to go very, very fast (about 500 miles per hour max). She basically leaps very far. There is a move in Dragonball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 resembling it, called "Ping!", and is also one of 2 cries she does when she does a Dash. N'cha Cannon: Arale's secret weapon, it is a very powerful beam shot from her mouth. To use it, all Arale has to do is breathe in and yell "N'cha" (Senbei's greeting) very loudly. Transformation: A "technique" that Arale uses to "transform" into her "alter-ego" Ultra-Man, by taking out a flashlight, turning it on, and saying "Ultra-Man! Schwaaa!" Then changing her clothes into a spandex superhero jumpsuit and then saying "Schwaaa!" again. Watermelon/Pumpkin Cannon: A "technique" that Arale uses several times on Senbei as a prank. She loads a cannon with a pumpkin or a watermelon and shoots it at the target. She usually wears a kunoichi outfit when performing this "technique" Woohoo!: Arale picks up a large boulder and throws it at her opponent. This is one of her moves in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Playing Pro-Wrestling: A combination of the Arale Kick and Headbutt, followed by a beam from the Gatchans. This is her most powerful move in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video Games Arale also appears as a playable character in several Japanese video games, among them Jump Super Stars, Jump Ultimate Stars, Budokai Tenkaichi 3, ''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, Dragon Ball Origins 2 and ''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan. Voice actors * 1980s series and Dragon Ball: Mami Koyama * 1990s series: Taeko Kawata * Budokai Tenkaichi series: Brina Palencia * Funimation English Dub - Meredith McCoy See Also * Arale Norimaki/Gallery References ja:則巻アラレ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Robotic Characters Category:Senbei's Inventions Category:Superheroes